David Robert Jones
| Last= | Name=David Robert Jones | Status=Deceased | Profession=Bioterrorist }} David Robert Jones was a high-risk criminal who acted as both a detriment and a supplement to the investigations of Olivia Dunham, who he believed to have an inherent ability. Biography Prior to Season One Jones was once an employee of William Bell, the founder of Massive Dynamic. However, due to unknown circumstances, Jones was fired by Bell, causing bad blood between the two and left Jones feeling the need to prove himself "special." Jones became a genetic weapons trafficker, and was eventually imprisoned at Wissenschaft Prison in Frankfurt, Germany, due to his possession of state secrets. Season One When Mitchell Loeb (secretly an employee of Jones who was carrying out his orders) became afflicted with a heart parasite, it became necessary to contact Jones, who was deemed to be knowledgeable about the case. Olivia Dunham traveled to Germany to seek help from Jones. However, upon her arrival, she was denied access to Jones by the warden, because Jones could not have foreign visitors. Instead, she managed to get fourteen minutes to question him the next morning, but he demanded that she bring him Joseph Smith, a suspect in Loeb's attack. However, Smith had been shot in the head during an FBI raid on his home, rendering communication with him nearly impossible. However, Walter Bishop was able to communicate with Smith's brain, and the answer to Jones' question, "Where does the gentleman live?" was given to him as "Little Hill." Jones then quickly responded with the chemical formula for the antidote, and the parasite was removed from Loeb's heart. Soon afterwards, Jones asked his attorney, Salman Kohl, to retrieve for him several items, including suntan lotion, Dramamine, a watch, and some U.S. currency. After retrieving these items, Jones killed Kohl by quickly breaking his neck, took his clothes, and then teleported by a machine created by Walter Bishop and stolen by Loeb. He arrived at Little Hill Field in Westford, Virginia where Loeb had set up the teleporting device. Jones, after spending a short amount of time in a decompression chamber in order to slow the side effects of teleportation, turned himself in to the FBI in order to meet with Olivia Dunham, whom he had become slightly obsessed with after their meeting. Though at first he was met by resistance from Sanford Harris, Jones eventually gained his meeting with Dunham, agreeing to help with the rapid skin growth toxin if she would complete a test which included telekinetically disabling a switchboard of light bulbs. Olivia, unable to believe that she was capable of such a feat, faked disabling the lights. Jones, seemingly satisfied, told her of the location of a bomb filled with the toxin that would unleash it on the city. However, the bomb could only be disabled by the use of the telekinetic ability that Jones had attempted to get Olivia to exhibit. Olivia was able to disable the bomb, however. When she returned to the hospital to question Jones, she discovered that he had disappeared from his hospital room, leaving a gaping hole in the wall, with the message "You passed," scrawled on the adjacent wall. Jones did not reappear for a short while, though he finally assaulted a Massive Dynamic building, shooting Nina Sharp and removing a power cell from her bionic arm which had been planted there by Bell. At this point in time, Jones was heavily bandaged, blind in one eye, and suffered from a terrible skin condition. He intended to use the power cell to open up a portal into another dimension, in which Bell was hiding. After two unsuccessful tries, Jones eventually tried at a third location. The portal was successfully opened, and Jones continued to walk toward the portal, even though he was shot several times by Olivia (the teleportation experience gave him a slight degree of invulnerability). However, as soon as he entered the portal, it was shut by Peter Bishop, bisecting Jones. Trivia * David Robert Jones is the birth name of David Bowie. ru:Дэвид Роберт Джонс Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season One Characters